What you don't say
by Dippity-Rox
Summary: RUKA/OC She has brown hair to the meet of her back and dark blue eyes and a few cute freckles on her nose. She has her hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging out and baby blue ribbons in her hair. She screamed.


Fear. 05:18

The day started normally for the students at Alice Academy, they woke up and got ready for the day before heading to there first class.

It has now been two years since Sakura Mikan came and she is now a 'normal student'

"Oi! Polka dot!" A voice yells down the hall, 'Polka-dot' turns her head as well as some of the surrounding students.

"Yes Natsume? And please stop calling me that." She gives him a slight glare for a few seconds.

"Eh, you may not care but, a new students coming today… Just thought you may wanna know!"

He shrugs and runs off before the girl would be able to respond, she stood there fuming before running after him to the classroom.

Everyone else is sitting in their seats chatting to the people sitting near them; Ruka and Natsume are talking to each other while Hotaru is sitting quietly the girl wanders over to Hotaru before sitting down in a huff.

"Hey Mikan…"

Hotaru smiles at her friend trying to cheer her up, it worked straight away, Mikan smiles back hugging her best friend.

This obviously was not 'okay' with Hotaru, so in the end Mikan ending up with a lump on her head, she pouted when **bang! **A girl is sprawled on the floor with Narumi sensei standing behind her, he immediately helps her up before shushing the class, and everyone is staring at the girl.

She has brown hair to the meet of her back and dark blue eyes and a few cute freckles on her nose. She has her hair in a ponytail with a few strands hanging out and baby blue ribbons in her hair.

"Hello everyone! We have a new student today" He turns to the girl "would you like to introduce yourself?" She nods.

She begins to write her name on the board, Harumi Sammi, then she turns around to face the class,

"Hello everyone I am Harumi Sammi nice to meet you, I transferred here from my school 'Lonai Academy', thank-you."

She smiles, her voice had been so delicate but so… final. Her voice had cut through the air.

"Well then… bye-bye everyone!" Narumi-Sensei left quickly before anyone could stop him, Natsume had been giving him a cold glare.

Then the room erupted with questions for the new girl,

"What is your Alice?"

"How old are you?"

"Why did you transfer?"

She stood there her cheeks pink, trying to answer the questions,

"W-water Alice."

"15. Same as you guys"

"I got asked to come here."

At the last answer the room was silent, then the other students started whispering, she looked down embarrassed.

The girl walked up the back of the classroom and sat at an empty table, alone.

She got out a Manga and started reading. Mikan walked over to the new girl, knowing how it felt she thought she might want to talk to someone so she didn't feel like she knew no one.

"Hello there, my name is Sakura Mikan, how are you?"

The girl marked her page and looked up smiling,

"Hello Sakura-chan, I think you know my name," The girl giggled "and I am fine and you?"

"Great! I think you will love this school! There are great people and!-"

At this point a blond boy interrupted Mikan, he was holding a bunny in his arms looking at the girl.

"Hey Sammi-chan, I am Nogi Ruka."

The girl bit her lip,

"H-hello…" She stuttered looking frightened.

Sammi's POV

Nogi-kun looked at me, I look away the bunny was staring at me; I breathe trying to calm myself.

"How are you Nogi-kun?"

It's scary, staring at me its evil red eyes; it's probably going to bite me. I bite my lip nervously.

A boy came up to us; he has raven black hair and crimson eyes.

"You're scaring her Ruka, oh and by the way I am Hyuuga, Hyuuga Natsume." He slings his arm casually around Mikan's shoulder.

"No," I look at my lap "He's not scaring me, I am just afraid of rabbits." I look up at every ones faces; Mikan's face looked confused, Natsume looked amused and Ruka looked shocked.

"What?" I look away, embarrassed.

They just carried on staring when the first teacher came into our room, Mathematics. The thing that shocked me was Ruka-kun sat next to me, while Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun sat together where Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun were sitting.

I blushed and got out my textbooks then the bunny hops on to the table, I screamed.

The class turned to my face, and then it all went blank.

Ruka's POV

She screamed, I looked at her then her eyes lids shut, she had fainted. I rush behind her catching her before she falls to the ground. Everyone was look at us I call out to the teacher,

"I am going to the sick bay."

Natsume gave me a small nod and then he looked at the teacher in an 'it's final.' Kind of way, I pick up her and our bags and walk off with her carrying her bridal style with our bags the opposite side of her head.

_I felt kind of guilty about the whole situation… I wonder why she's so scared of rabbits? I might ask someone… _

I reached the sickbay I walk in straight away putting her on a bed, and then I walk over to the nurse, explaining what happened. I go back over to the bed, which I had laid her on.

I had my head in my arms leaning on her bed when I heard footsteps, I turned and saw Narumi-sensei; I stood up, then started with my question,

"Do you know why she's deadly afraid of rabbits?"

I look at him not blinking until he answers.

"Well."

I rustle and a moan came from the bed next to us, I turn around and see the startled face of Sammi-chan.

"W-where am I?" She rubbed her eyes "What's going on?"

_She looks cute, wait what am I thinking!_

She smiles at me looking dazed her brown hair falling her left eye casually her blue eyes, man her eyes, they have the deep blue ring around them and the color and the depth in the center, amazing.

"Are you okay?" I say snapping out of my trance.

"Y-yeah I think so, thank-you."

I smile back at her; I turn to go back to talking to Narumi-sensei. He left. That bastard. I calm down and divert my attention back to Sammi-chan; she was starting to get up.

"Um, do you need any help?"

I say my face heating up slightly,

"No, I am so sorry, I must have seen really weak… I have a phobia of rabbits, I am so sorry."

_She looks so adorable! Maybe she has a Pheromone Alice? Oh wait she said she had Water Alice._

"I think we are late, hey! I got an idea… Do you know how to ice skate?"

I see her eyes again they have a glint in them, I am so shocked about how strong she is. I thought she was some cute, delicate, innocent kind of girl… Odd. But nevertheless I nod to her question.

"Remember I have the Water Alice? Why don't we skate to class?"

I stare at her.

_How could she do that? Can't she only control it? Wait! Didn't she say she went to Lonai Academy. Oh my god. _

She walks out of the sickbay and stands in the middle of the corridor, and raises her arms then whips her arms around like she's doing a series of martial arts,

Water gushes out and veils the floor before freezing, she makes ice skates out of her shoes and does the same for me then she starts to move she_'s _gliding as gracefully as a swan.

I follow her, stumbling a lot as I try and skate behind her, she was already far ahead. She turns her head,

"Oh! Sorry, I just love skating, maybe it would be better if you walked?"

I nod trying not to look rude, she blushes and makes the ice melt then she, controlling it, brings it slowly to a window and spreads it on the gardens.

"There!" She smiles

I smile back and begin walking till I get to her side then we both walk together back to class.

"So, what's Lonai Academy like?"I ask.

"Hm. Different." She says in a mysterious tone.

_I wonder…_


End file.
